¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi!, quieras o no
by RJ Hatake
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kakashi y todos sus amigos han querido hacerle una fiesta. ¿Que regalos le daran al copy ninja?. Pasen y entretenganse con ésta particular fiesta.


**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, si fuese así le daría una buena fiesta de cumpleaños a Kakashi.**

* * *

Kakashi caminaba pacíficamente por las calles de Konoha mientras leía su adorado Icha icha paradise. La hokage le encargó una misión muy importante; tenía que contar cuantos pasos medía la aldea por fuera. En un principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver la cara tan seria de la rubia decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. No es que quisiera restarle importancia, era una misión después de todo, pero no veía el caso de saber cuantos pasos medía la aldea, no creía que eso fuera necesario. Además ni siquiera pudo leer su libro ya que estaba muy ocupado contando sus pasos, que en total fueron como chorrocientos mil.

Ahora se dirigía a entregar el informe de ésta absurda misión. Al llegar a su oficina tocó la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un "pase" desde dentro. Cuando entró vio a la rubia sentada detrás de su escritorio, ordenando lo que parecían ser otros informes y a su lado se encontraba Shizune. No quiso darle importancia, pero la mujer estaba muy nerviosa y no lo decía sólo porque estaba estrangulando al cerdito, sino porque sonreía y lo miraba de una forma que lo perturbo.

—¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a la rubia su informe.

—No, no es nada.

La pelinegra comenzó a reír nerviosa, apretaba cada vez más fuerte al pobre Tonton, lo que provocó que Tsunade la viera con el ceño tan fruncido que hasta Kakashi sintió escalofríos. Se quedaron como estatuas durante unos segundos.

—Shizune—le gritó la hokage asustando a la chica más de lo que estaba.

—¿S-si, Tsunade sama?

—Vete a ver si ya puso la marrana—usó un tonó más relajado.

—Sí—contestó aún asustada.

La pobre salió corriendo de la oficina tan rápido que para cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta ya podía verla corriendo por las calles de la aldea_. "Y yo que pensaba que Minato sensei era rápido"_, pensó entre si.

—Kakashi.

El copy ninja se sobreltó al escuchar su nombre, de inmediato se puso en guardia por si acaso la hokage aún estaba alterada.

—Tsunade sama—pronunció con precaución.

—Te daré el resto del día—dijo afable—, deberías salir y divertirte por ahí. Conozco un lugar, se encuentra por ese rumbo.

La mujer rubia se levantó de su silla para poder ver por la ventana y señalar con su dedo la dirección. Kakashi se puso a un lado suyo y contempló el sendero: era en dirección al bosque de la muerte. No sabía que clase de lugar para divertirse podría construirse en un lugar como ese. Aparte de eso la actitud de la hokage comenzaba a asustarlo, no tenía idea de que era más terrorífico, si verla enojada o contenta. Y qué había con eso de que se fuera a divertir por ahí, él no era ese tipo de persona y ella lo sabía. Lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento era ir a su casa a descansar después de haber caminado tanto, saltar sobre su cama y leer su libro adorado.

—No creo—susurró—, en realidad sólo quiero ir a casa el resto del día.

—¡De ninguna manera!, que casa ni que nada—se molesto la rubia, obligando al peligris a retroceder por su propio bien—. Vas a ir a ese lugar a las siete en punto y si llegas tarde te mandó a las minas de metano.

La miró con confusión.

—No tenemos minas de metano en la aldea.

—¡Ya dije, caso cerrado!—golpeó la mesa con el puño—, ahora vete de mi oficina que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Kakashi salió de la oficina tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, aunque no tan rápido como Shizune. Una vez afuera suspiró de alivio, no entendió muy bien eso de caso cerrado pero sacó su libro y se puso a leer mientras caminaba a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta vio el reloj que estaba sobre ella, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete. Se rió de si mismo, no creía que la hokage esperara que llegara en cinco minutos después de esa absurda misión, estaba cansado.

Igual empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que le dio la rubia, no quería que le enviara a las minas, fuera donde fuera. Mientras caminaba pensaba en la extraña actitud que habían tenido tanto Tsunade como Shizune, no es que no actuaran extraño en más de una ocasión, pero generalmente no lo involucraban a él y tenía el presentimiento de que ahora sí lo estaba. Seguramente ya eran las siete. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir, es más ni siquiera sabía a que iba, pero ya era que era un aparente mandato de la hokage se dirigió allá con algo de pereza.

Llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. El lugar era una simple construcción de madera hecha por Tenzou, lo sabía, reconocería esa madera impregnada con chakra donde fuera. Suspiró preguntándose que es lo que tramarían la hokage, Shizune y Tenzou. Guardó su libro, se ajusto los pantalones para superar lo que seguiría y abrió la puerta…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Casi cae de espaldas cuando todos en el interior le gritaron y le aventaron confeti a la cara, suerte que traía su máscara o se lo hubiera tragado, y también afortunadamente alcanzó a sujetarse del marco de la puerta. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión pudo ver a todo mundo ahí, su equipo, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai con sus respectivos equipos. También estaban la hokage (que no tenía idea de cómo llegó antes que él), Shizune, Jiraiya e Iruka, Genma, Kotetsu e Izumo, Anko y varios ninjas más. La mayoría traían puesto gorritos, como los que usan en fiestas infantiles.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad quitándose la saliva que le escupieron a la cara cuando le gritaron.

—Kakashi sensei que despistado eres—lo regañó Sakura—, ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?

Kakashi sostuvo su barbilla y miró el techo con un gesto pensativo.

—Hoy es…—hizo una pausa mientras todos estaban a la expectativa—, domingo.

Nadie pudo evitar caer cómicamente al escucharlo.

—¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!—gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

Kakashi se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras reía quedamente, en realidad lo había olvidado.

—No importa—Sakura lo abrazó por un lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi sensei—Naruto lo abrazó por el otro costado.

Era una de las imágenes más tiernas que pudieron haber visto, y aún más cuando el peligris puso ambas manos en las cabezas de sus alumnitos. Después de eso, ambos chicos se separaron de sus sensei para que los demás pudieran felicitarlo. Pasó entre la multitud, recibiendo felicitaciones, apretones de mano, besos por parte de Kurenai, miradas poco amistosas por parte de Asuma y casi escupe los pulmones cuando Gai le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Ya que todos lo felicitaron y lo dejaron tranquilo se dispuso a observar la decoración del sitio. Había infinidad de globos multicolores rondando por el techo, unas mesas que seguramente fueron hechas por Yamato, en las cuales había enormes arreglos florales, quizá por parte de la Yamanaka, las paredes estaban adornadas por dibujos algo infantiles de Shurikens y Kunais. En la pared del fondo un enorme letrero que con letra poco legible alcanzó a leer "Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi", debajo de ese letrero una mesa con un gran pastel, a un lado, en la pared de enseguida otra mesa un poco más grande con un montón de regalos _"¿Cuántos años creerán que cumplo?, ¿cinco?"_, pensó mientra Ino le ponía en la cabeza un gorrito como el que llevaban los demás.

—¿Quieres una botana Kakashi sensei?—le preguntó Choji cuando Ino se fue.

—No gracias—rechazó amablemente.

Kakashi estuvo hablando con varios ninjas durante un buen rato, varios le preguntaban cuantos años cumplían o si quería comer algo. Tanta atención comenzó a ponerlo incomodo, él sólo quería ir a su casa para descansar de tanto ajetreo. Lo único que hacía era cruzar un par de palabras con algunos y beber un poco de sake, era temprano para beber pero eso le ayudaría a soportar lo que viniera.

—Kakashi sensei—interrumpió Sakura una conversación con Asuma, que ya se le había pasado el enfado por lo de Kurenai—, ven, vamos a partir el pastel.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?—preguntó con algo de fastidio.

—Sí—respondió la pelirrosa—, Tsunade sama ya comenzó a beber, así que sería mejor si lo hiciéramos antes de que se ponga totalmente ebria.

Miró a la hokage tomando directo de una botella mientras Shizune intentaba detenerla. Se dejó arrastrar por su alumna hasta la mesa del pastel, Anko puso unas cuantas velitas en el para que el Hatake las apagara. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para cantar happy birthday, él sólo observaba la escena con gesto aburrido. No sabía que era peor, si ir a las minas de metano o escuchar a todos cantar desafinados. Cuando terminaron de cantar aplaudieron efusivamente y luego se quedaron callados, mirándolo fijamente, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Naruto le hizo una seña de que debía apagar las velas, así lo hizo y cuando las apago todas aplaudieron de nuevo.

—¡Mordida, mordida!

Empezaron a decir Anko y Genma al mismo ritmo, al poco tiempo todos estaban coreando junto con ellos, y es que más de uno moría de curiosidad por ver si con eso se quitaba la máscara.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Muchos se decepcionaron con la negativa, pero Sakura y Naruto se miraron con complicidad. Cada uno se acercó a su sensei por los lados, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Kakashi los observó suspicaz.

—Kakashi sensei, no puedes dejarnos así—se quejó Sakura con fingida inocencia.

—Cierto, las chicas estuvieron todo el día en la cocina horneando éste pastel para ti—seguía el juego Naruto.

—¿Cuándo estuvimos en la cocina?—le preguntó en voz baja Ino a Tenten y Hinata—, yo creí que lo habían comprado Iruka sensei y Anko san.

De vuelta con Kakashi y su par de saltamontes, éstos prácticamente ya tenían sujeta su cabeza y lo empujaban para embarrarle la máscara de betún, así se la tendría que quitar y por fin verían su rostro. Era algo muy improvisado pero esperaban que funcionara.

—Vamos sensei, una mordidita—el Uzumaki seguía aferrado.

—No me gusta mucho lo dulce—Kakashi ya tenía que usar sus dos brazos para poner resistencia y no caer de golpe en el paste.

—Pero no está muy dulce, tienes que probarlo.

Las caras de ambos chicos se tornaron tétricas. La pelirrosa comenzaba a usar su fuerza bruta para embarrarlo en todo el pastel. Justo en el momento en que su nariz estaba por tocarlo se esfumó en una nube de humo, de la cuál apareció en medio Choji y con el empujón de los otros chicos cayó en todo el pastel. Kakashi por su parte, se encontraba en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Choji, mientras que éste estaba con la cara hasta el fondo del pastel.

—Lo siento, creo que lo hice sin querer—dijo rascándose la cara con nerviosismo.

—¡Sí, como no!—el rubio y la ojiverde sin creerle una palabra.

Choji se quedó tal y como lo dejaron. Yamato le toco el hombro y le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero no le respondió. Ino Shikamaru y Asuma se acercaron para verlo. De repente comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos de cabeza, ¡aún estaba vivo!. La rubia intento moverlo pero sólo logró que le gruñera. Asuma le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a cambio recibió otro gruñido. Luego de pensárselo unos segundos Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

—Choji se está comiendo el pastel—explicó con una sonrisa de lado.

Inmediatamente la chica y su sensei intentaron detenerlo. Estaba arrasando con todo.

—Bien, ¡es hora de abrir los regalos!—gritó Naruto ignorando el relajo con el pastel y arrastrando a Kakashi a la otra mesa.

De fondo se podía escuchar a Ino decir "Choji no te comas todo". Como los demás vieron que Akimichi no planeaba dejarles nada se fueron a seguir a Naruto a la otra mesa.

—Abre el mío primero.

El chico se veía muy emocionado, no quería decepcionarlo, así que aunque no se encontrara cómodo decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo se habían tomado la molestia de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa.

—¿Cuál es tu obsequio?—preguntó mirando todos los que había en la mesa.

—Éste—sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su porta Shurikens.

Kakashi miró el pequeño sobre arrugado en su mano. El joven Uzumaki sonrió colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Abrió el sobre y saco su contenido: un par de cupones para comer en Ichiraku ramen a mitad de precio. Kakashi miró al rubio.

—Le pusiste mucho empeño a esto, ¿verdad?—había un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Y si no quieres ir solo yo puedo ir contigo.

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Ahora el mío.

Interrumpió Sakura tomando uno de los paquetes que estaban en la mesa y se lo entregó con una gran sonrisa. Lo tomó y lo abrió, era un pequeño kit médico, de esos sencillos que son para las emergencias. Solo que cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos curitas, muchas inyecciones preparadas, unas cositas que creyó eran como supositorios y a su parecer demasiado grandes, además esas "pelotas de barro" como las llamaba Sai. La chica lo miró con ojos brillante, posiblemente esperando una respuesta. Le agradeció el obsequio, no sabía que tan temperamental podía llegar a ser, siendo alumna de la quita temió que explotara igual que ella. Lo único que esperaba era no tener que usar ese kit.

—Kakashi san—el turno de Sai—éste es mi regalo.

Le entregó una caja aplanada, en forma de rectángulo y extendida, cubierta con un papel de regalo demasiado opaco como para ser de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Al abrirlo pudo notar que era una pintura, bastante bien hecha, idéntica podría decir. El problema que le veía era que se trataba de una pintura de Sai.

—Gracias—estaba un poco confundido—, pero no se supone que la pintura tendría que ser mía.

—Es tuya Kakashi san—respondió con simpleza el pelinegro.

—Me refiero a que debería ser yo quien estuviera retratado aquí—señaló la pintura.

Sai se observó a si mismo en el cuadro.

—¿Y para qué quieres una pintura de ti mismo?, puedes verte en el espejo todos los días.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, puso el cuadro a un lado y de nuevo le dio las gracias al chico, que le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Esos regalos eran demasiado… no encontraba las palabras para describirlos.

—Nuestro turno.

Ino llevó a Choji —de alguna manera milagrosa logró sacar al chico del pastel— y a Shikamaru para que cada quien pudiera entregarle los obsequios que habían llevado. Con afán de ser la primera sacó un enorme florero que estaba detrás de todos los demás regalos. Las flores formaban una figura, que a diferencia de la pintura de Sai, se trataba del rostro de Kakashi. La chica se había esforzado para darle la forma correcta y lo logró. Le agradeció el regalo, aunque luego pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que no tenía donde ponerlo en su departamento. El siguiente fue Shikamaru, tomó otro de los reglaos y se lo entregó con flojera. Al abrirlo pudo ver que era un juego de shogi.

—Gracias, tal vez podamos jugar algún día.

—Sí tal vez—respondió con la misma expresión con que le entregó el juego.

De la nada una enorme canasta llena de comida le cayó encima, si no es porque algunos ninjas los sostuvieron se hubiera caído con todo y canasta. Ese era el de Choji, una canasta con todo lo básico de una despensa, kilos y más kilos de carne, además de montones de comida chatarra. Le agradeció al castaño mientras pensaba donde metería todo eso, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por pisar un supermercado durante un buen tiempo.

—Seguimos nosotros.

Lee se acercó y le dio algo de la mesa, también saco una hoja de papel donde estaba anotado un horario. El regalo de Lee era un nunchaku.

—Gracias por el regalo, pero qué es esto—levantó la hoja.

—Es un horario de entrenamiento, es el mismo horario que sigo yo.

Kakashi revisó el horario que le dio, entrenar era muy importante, no obstante lo que Lee hacía era una exageración, ese horario era de las veinticuatro horas del día. Cada minuto, no, cada segundo se tenía que hacer algo.

—Lee, ¿alguna vez comes o duermes?—preguntó.

—Sí, para no detener el entrenamiento llevó launch—dijo el de peinado de casuela.

—¡Eso es Lee!, aprovecha al máximo ahora que estas en la flor de tu juventud—le dio ánimos Gai.

—Y cuando tengo que ir al baño yo…

—Es suficiente—lo cortó Kakashi—, no pregunté eso.

La mayoría de los presentes, sobre todo Neji, agradeció que no lo dejara terminar la frase, no estaban dispuestos a escuchar que era lo que hacia cuando… mejor no pensar en eso. Tenten le puso una gran caja enfrente, era grande y cuadrada. Kakashi puso la caja en la mesa y la destapó. Al parecer el equipo de Gai planeaba regalarle sólo armas, pues la castaña le había regalado un shuriken gigante, sólo que era un poco diferente; era como uno normal, pero tenía incrustados muchos kunai, y los kunais tenían pequeñas agujas, incluso en la parte para que era para que la tomara. Intentó tomar el shuriken pero no hallaba de donde, en cualquier lugar que quisiera posar su mano terminaría herido.

—¿De donde lo sacaste?—preguntó observando la extraña arma.

—Yo misma lo hice—la chica sonrió.

—Vaya creatividad.

Neji se acercó y le dio una caja de las que estaban en la mesa, en cuanto la abrió miró al chico y luego a lo que estaba dentro de la caja. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que estaba ahí dentro, la cerró antes de que alguien más pudiera ver el contenido y le agradeció al castaño lo que le había dado. No tenía idea que el chico tuviera ese tipo de ideas tan estrafalarias.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras Kiba se acercaba junto con su enorme perro, ahora seguía el equipo de Kurenai, esperaba que éstos chicos no le entregaran obsequios tan bizarros como los que había estado recibiendo.

—Este es mío y de Akamaru.

Correas, carnaza, juguetes, huesos y varios artículos para perros. _"¿Es mi cumpleaños o de mis niken?"_. Igual a los cachorros le iba a gustar todas esas cosas y ya no lo estarían molestando para que jugara con ellos todo el tiempo. El siguiente fue Shino, que le regaló un montón de libros sobre como cuidar insectos, como si a él le interesaran esas cosas. Finalmente llegó Hinata con una cajita similar a la que le había dado Neji.

—Fe-feliz cumpleaños sensei.

Al tomar la cajita y ver lo que había en ella casi le da un tic en el ojo visible, era incluso hasta del mismo color que el de Neji. Se preguntó si acaso todos los Hyuga pensarían igual o sólo sería una coincidencia, una muy mala coincidencia. Le agradeció el regalo de cualquier manera, con una sonrisa forzada. Y esos fueron los regalos de los chicos.

Como aún quedaban varios en la mesa dedujo que seguiría el resto. Eran adultos, entonces esperaba que sus regalos fueran un poco más maduros que los que había estado recibiendo durante los últimos minutos. Para horror de Kakashi el sensei de cejas encrespadas fue el primero en acercarse, con ello tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Mi rival—dijo tomando una bolsa y sacando el mismo el regalo para extenderlo frente al peligris—, aquí está mi regalo, apuesto que es el mejor de todos.

El ojo visible se le desorbito, esa cosa era mucho peor que los de Neji y Hinata, sobre todo con ese espantoso color verde. Era un traje idéntico al de Gai. Levantó temeroso la mano para tomarlo con cautela, lo extendió y miró, no creía siquiera que le quedara. Es decir, era como un maya muy apretada que no creía que se estirara lo suficiente como para no ahorcar ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, es unitalla, te quedara a la perfección—dijo Gai dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

_"Ojala que no"_, pensaba temeroso de que lo que el pelinegro dijera fuera cierto. Gai se retiró para dejar que el siguiente pudiera acercarse, que no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Asuma. El hombre se acercó con algo de vergüenza.

—Muy bien.

Metió la mano en el bolso que llevaba atado a la cintura detrás de él, rebuscó mucho, movía la mano de un lugar a otro, como si no pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Todos estaban esperando a que sacara algo de la bolsa pero se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Cuántas cosas podría llevar en una bolsa tan pequeña?. Antes de que nadie dijiera nada sonrió, al parecer ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, entonces lo sacó lentamente, con tal parsimonia que parecía que no quería hacerlo. Su mano se asomó pero no por completo, ya todos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel por saber que es lo que iba a sacar, hasta que la rubia de su equipo explotó.

—Más aprisa Asuma sensei.

—Ya voy—dijo el hombre con una gota al lado de la cabeza, luego susurró para si—. Malcrié a éstos mocosos, ya no me respetan.

Por fin sacó algo tan rápido que sólo pudo ser visto cuando lo puso frente al peligris. Era un habano, un gran habano, y se lo ofrecía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí esta—parecía muy satisfecho de haberle regalado ese puro.

Kakashi lo tomó y lo observó.

—Yo no fumo.

—Eso no es un regalo de cumpleaños—intervino Genma—, ya le has repartido todos de esos.

—¿Quién te está preguntando?—dijo molesto Asuma.

—De hecho ya me habías dado uno ayer—Kakashi tenía una sonrisa de pena.

—¿No tendrá que ver con el estado de Kurenai san?—preguntó inocentemente Kotetsu, ganándose una mirada fiera por parte de la parejita.

Kotetsu se escondió detrás de Izumo para ocultarse de la implacable furia que desprendían.

—Eso te sacas por boca floja—le murmuró Izumo.

Asuma los ignoró para felicitar de nuevo al peligris que miraba el habano sin mucho interés, pensaba que sería una buena idea venderlo para ver cuanto sacaba y así juntar dinero para el nuevo libro de Jiraiya.

—Ahora sigo yo—dijo Genma con una sonrisa y le entrego un paquete muy pequeño.

Cuando abrió el paquete se dio cuenta de que no eran más que agujas e hilos, al menos esperaba que le diera senbons, ¿él para que quería aguja e hilo?, prácticamente se lo preguntó con la mirada.

—Que conveniente—sólo pudo decir eso.

—Ya sabes—comentó el castaño—, en las misiones siempre se rompe la ropa cuando entramos en una batalla y no siempre podemos compra nueva, con la miseria que nos paga la tacaña de la Hokage…

—¿Qué dijo?—preguntó furiosa la rubia.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al castaño cuando vio aquellos ojos inyectados con rabia.

—Nada, nada—respondió temeroso—, que salud.

—Salud—la mujer alzó la botella de sake que intentaba quitarle Shizune.

Genma decidió retirarse lo más que pudiera de la mujer, no fuera a ser que en su estado perdiera el control y cometiera una locura, como arruinarle su joven y hermoso rostro. Entre tanto Kurenai tomó una botella con un gran moño rojo y se la puso en las manos.

—Hablando de salud, éste es mi obsequio.

Era una botella de vodka. No solía beber muy a menudo pero no lo rechazo.

—Se los dije—murmuraba Kotetsu a los que estaban detrás de él—, como Kurenai san esta em barandales no puede beber y por eso le regaló la botella.

La cabeza de la mujer de ojos rojos casi se dio la vuelta hacia atrás como la de las lechuzas y lo miró con unos ojos que hasta la hokage sintió escalofríos. Fue en ese momento que Kotetsu tuvo la pequeña epifanía de que no le iba a ir muy bien, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo fuera del lugar, entonces, y sólo entonces Kurenai se tranquilizó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa al Hatake, que no supo que más hacer que darle las gracias. El siguiente en acercarse fue Iruka, que le entregó libros de gramática, ortografía, coherencia en los textos y de cómo redactar informes.

—¿Por qué me das éstos libros?—preguntó sin entender muy bien.

—Para que aprendas a hacer un reporte correctamente y así yo no tenga que corregirlo siempre—le explicó con una sonrisa y el tic de Kakashi aparecía de nuevo.

Y la tortura siguió durante un rato más. La mayoría le regalaban cosas tan bizarras, cosas que no necesitaba, cosas que en su vida se pondría o usaría en una misión (sobre todo ese espantoso traje que le regalo Gai). Pero al menos se estaban esforzando. Quizá era su culpa, nunca quiso celebrar su cumpleaños y por eso no tenían idea de que regalarle ahora que le habían hecho una fiesta. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y agradecer.

—Quítense todos hic, es mi turno—decía una muy ebria Hokage abrazando al peligris para luego darle otro trago a la botella sin soltarlo—. Kakashi, espero que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos…—su voz se iba apagando hasta que de repente pareció recordar que estaba en público—, ¿muchos qué?, hic.

Shizune se acercó sigilosamente hasta su lado para informarle que estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakashi Hatake, que era su turno de darle un regalo.

—Ah, sí, sí. Mi regalo son una merecidas vacaciones, tienes vacaciones lo que resta del mes.

Asintió al tiempo en que Shizune arrastraba a la rubia para intentar bajarle la borrachera. Esas vacaciones se las había ganado con la misión que le dio esa mañana, por fin algo que sí le gustaba. O eso creía hasta que Jiraiya camino hasta su lado.

—Llegó la hora del sabio de la montaña, el gran Jiraiya sa…

—Ya cállate Jiraiya, es una fiesta, no estas en una batalla, hic.

Le gritó Tsunade desde el fondo del mini bar.

—¿Por qué siempre me interrumpen—estaba muy triste—. Mi regalo es una edición inédita de mi última novela.

Los ojos de Kakashi (el ojo), se desorbitó por completo mientras miraba el librito que Jiraiya tenía en la mano. Casi sintió que flotaba entre las nubes mientras se acercaba a la edición, fue como si hubiera muerto y le hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo en ese instante. Al tomarlo (con mucho cuidado de no arrugar ni una pagina), lo observó con ojos brillante, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Lo abrazó, lo besó, lo acarició, Yamato tuvo que taparle los ojos a Naruto y a Sai mientras el peligris continuaba con su idilio con el libro.

—Oh, no me lo puedo creer—dijo con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Es en serio?—Sakura no podía creer que a su edad Kakashi continuara con cosas así—. Nunca vas a cambiar.

Después de eso la fiesta continuó, ya nadie más quería ver a Kakashi ahogándose de placer con el que él creía era el mejor regalo de toda la vida. Se sentó por ahí en una silla mientras los demás continuaban en lo suyo, leía ávidamente, se devoraba pagina tras pagina hasta que fue interrumpido por Kurenai. Maldijo en su fuero interno el que le interrumpieran mientras leía la parte más interesante del capítulo pero no quería ser grosero, por lo que contestó:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Aún queda un regalo—le mostró una cajita muy pequeña.

—¿Ahora de quién?—preguntó con fastidio.

—Mira la tarjeta.

Leyó la tarjetita y se sorprendió al ver el nombre.

—De Hatake para Hatake, que extraño.

—¿Te enviaste un regalo a ti mismo?

—No—era muy obvio que no—, ¿por qué haría algo como eso?

Abrió el regalo, dentro había un collar de plata, una cadenita con el símbolo de la aldea. Sintió algo muy extraño al verlo, casi nostálgico pero le gustó.

—Que bonito—dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado, luego vio alrededor y comentó—. Es una buena fiesta.

Kakashi miró a todas esas personas que le apreciaban y que si no lo hicieran no se habrían tomado la molestia de prepararle esa fiesta. Quitando las cosas bizarras que le regalaron y lo que le hicieron pasar en el día todo había estado muy bien. En verdad lo agradecía.

—Es una buena fiesta—repitió y se dedicó a leer su libro con una sonrisa.

* * *

"De Hatake para Hatake", like si le entendieron, ah no estamos el Facebook, se me olvida :p. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, pero apenas lo terminé ayer, escribí tan rápido que casi le saco fuego al teclado. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, harán a un Hatake muy feliz.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi!


End file.
